Stormy Night
by ConfusionxOr-Not
Summary: Just a one-shot. Demyx comes home after a long day at the radio studio and has a sweet moment with Zexion. Corresponds with On the Air With Organization 13, but can be read solo.


Have some Happy lovey Zemyx Fluff! Siiiiiigh~, I felt so sappy writing the end of this! The beginning brings me glee and the end gives me (slightly OOC) toothaches!

**Summary:** Just a one-shot. Demyx comes home after a long day at the radio studio and has a sweet moment with Zexion. Corresponds with On the Air With Organization 13, but can be read solo.

**DISCLAIMER:** Seo does not own Kindgom Hearts. BUT she is searching the interwebs for adorkable Org. XIII plushies!

**WARNING:** The following fanfic contains strong language, mildly suggestive material, tooth-achey sweetness, and MaleXMale relationships. Do not enojoy? Please click that lovely little back button located in the upper left hand corner of your screen. :)

* * *

><p>Zexion sighed and leaned back against the couch, pulling rubbing his temple and trying to hold off the headache he felt brewing behind his eyes.<p>

_Fuck Saix, Fuck Xemnas and his stupid Kingdom Hearts Project, Fuck Saix again and his stupid man-crush on Mansex, Fuck Marluxia for trying to grope me. Hell, Fuck Vexen, just for being an annoying shit._

He shook his head slightly and tried to focus on the papers in his hand; He needed to get this stupid research done by tomorrow for God knows why and God knows what. He looked longingly at the large book that sat on his coffee table; a romance novel, not even opened yet. It was a present from Demyx, his boyfriend. Zexion smiled slightly, thinking of his energetic ball of sunshine. He had read Twilight (crappy as it was) and knew for sure that both Edward Cullen and Jacob Black had nothing on his boy.

Suddenly the door to the main lounge was flung open, and in ran a very damp Demyx.

_Speak of angels and hear their wings…_ Zexion thought to himself, absentmindedly.

"You're late," he said, his voice apathetic as usual. Demyx gave him a thousand kilowatt smile and took off with wet jacket, hanging it next to the door.

"Sorry Zexy, traffic is evil and I had to restrain a blond!" Zexion shook his head, half wondering if he wanted to know. Demyx, guessing what he was thinking, laughed and said "No, you definitely don't want to know!" Zexion shrugged and stood, walking to his tall blond and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Missed you," he said quietly, breathing in his boyfriend's salt water, blueberry, and peppermint scent. "Saix has once again earned my eternal wrath and I shall kill him soon. Mansex gives me too much work, Marluxia needs to be castrated, and Vexen exists."

Demyx laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man. "Awwws, Zexy, you're just being a grumpy-Gus. Like Roxas. You two could corner the market on grumpy-ness if you put your mind to it!" Zexion snorted and hugged him tighter before reluctantly letting go.

Demyx, however, was having none of that. He grabbed Zexion's wrist and tugged him towards the couch, pulling him onto his lap and just cuddling him and holding him tight.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "No Dem, I have work to do."

"Work smurk," mumbled Demyx, nuzzling his apathetic lover's neck. Said lover sighed.

"Well then, how was the radio show?" Demyx perked up right away, shooting straight up and smiling with all his might.

"It's so effing COOL!" he squealed, squeezing Zexion more to emphasize his point. "You NEED to come do it with me some time. NEED to. Or you might pass out. That happens sometimes."

Zexion smiled, a small smile, but to Demyx it was like the sun came out. He was the only one who could get the "emo" boy to smile, even slightly, and his smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Demyx pounced and suddenly Zexion was on his back with the blond on top of him, hungrily devouring his lips.

"Mmmmm," he hummed, smiling through his surprise attack. "Zexy tastes soooooooo good~!"

"Demyx," muttered Zexion between kisses. "I have work to do." He pushed the over-eager blond back and sat up. "Work that NEEDS to be done by tomorrow morning. Tell me about the radio show; why did you have to restrain Roxas?"

"How'd ya know it was Roxie?" asked Demyx, pouting slightly, but distracted for the moment.

"What other blond ever needs to be restrained? Besides you of course." Demyx rolled his eyes but launched into a long and detailed story about the radio show, in which Roxas has threatened both he and Axel multiple times ("It's his way of showing affection!"), and then how, after reading some fanfiction sent in by listeners, Roxas wanted to hurt people for daring to put his boyfriend with anyone but himself.

"-and then there were a bunch of fictions with you and Axel!" Zexion raised an eyebrow and continued to fill out his papers. "I know! And then we looked at one and it was very mushy, and I wanted to burn it and Roxas wanted to rip your balls off!" That got a reaction from him. He shot straight up and gave Demyx a horrified look, terror filling his visible eye.

"What?" he croaked. "And why would he want to believe the mindless drabbles of some young sexually frustrated teenage girl?"

Demyx shrugged. "Beats me, but you know Roxie, always going the extra nine yards. Personally, I wanted to beat the papers into the girl's head, but that's just me!" Zexion chuckled lightly and turned back to his papers. For a while there was only the sound of his pen scratching paper and rain pounding against the roof.

"Zexy…" said Demyx, his voice quiet. Zexion looked at his lover right away, surprised by his demure demeanor. "Zexy… can I.. sleep in your room tonight?" Zexion raised an eyebrow at this.

"Of course Demyx, you're always welcome in my room," he was mildly confused by this; Demyx didn't usually ask, he just appeared in his room, or he kidnapped Zexion and took him to his own "Demyx lair".

He shot him a concerned look before turning back to his papers; he was almost done; just a little more to go.

"Zexy…" Demyx began again. '_Ah, there it is.'_ Zexion had had a feeling that that wasn't what the Mullet-headed blonde had meant to ask.

"What is it Demyx?" he asked, turning to fully face the taller man.

"Zexy... would you…" he trailed off and Zexion nodded encouragingly. "Would you…" he blushed brightly. "Would you.. not like me.. if I wasn't brave?"

Zexion dropped his pen and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"Of course I'd still like you," he said, confused a little. "Why wouldn't I? No one is brave all the time, it's ridiculous to expect that."

"Well…" Demyx leaned into Zexion's warm touch. "What if I was afraid of something silly? Something completely stupid?" Zexion ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Well, I think you and Axel have cornered the market on stupid, so I wouldn't be too terribly shocked." Demyx laughed a little at his love's dry humor.

"What if-" Zexion put a finger on the taller boy's lips.

"Hush," he said, "It doesn't matter what you say, or what you're afraid of. Even if I thought it was stupid or silly, it wouldn't make me not love you. And you don't need to tell me now; just wait until you're ready." Demyx smiled at this, looking relieved. He moved out of Zexion's embrace and instead snuggled against his boyfriend's shoulder and watched him fill out the rest of the forms.

When he was finished, they made their way up the stairs to Zexion's room on the third floor. Everyone in the Organization had rooms at the main building; whether they actually used them, like Zexion and Demyx did, or lived with family and friends like Roxas and Axel, was completely up to them. But the rooms always waited there, at the ready. Axel often said it was because driving home to have sex was a pain for Xemnas and Saix, but Mansex himself said it was because they were a "Family", and "Families" lived together. He had also renovated the castle and moved the Gray Area into the front room, and given everyone free reign over their rooms, even going so far as to add kitchens and extra rooms, making the rooms more like apartments or hotel suites.

Zexion opened his door and threw the keys in a bowl on the living room table. "Want anything to eat? Or are you too tired?"

"Uhhhm, do you have any brie?" Demyx asked, tilting his head. "Oh, or cookies? Or both?" Zexion shook his head in amusement.

"Sugar is bad before bed. Help yourself to the cheese," he said, gesturing towards the mini fridge in the corner. He preferred to use the main kitchen to cook, so he declined Xemnas's offer to have a kitchen installed, and just kept a mini fridge stocked for when people (mainly Demyx) visited."I'm taking a shower; I already ate dinner."

"Cheese!" Cheered Demyx, running towards the fridge. Zexion rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. Before he could even take off his coat, his sixth sense activated, and he stuck his head out the door. "Demyx, don't you dare even think about trying to open my Book of Retribution. You'll be beaten." Demyx jumped and turned around, his mouth full of cheese and Zexion's Book in his hands.

"Shorry Zyeshion!" He said through a mouth full of brie. Zexion rolled his eyes and returned to his shower.

~_No shower Time for you~_

When Zexion came out of the shower, he found Demyx curled up on his couch, half asleep. "Why didn't you just go to bed, moron?" he asked, nudging the slumbering blonde with his foot. Demyx lazily opened an eye, and then shot up straight, pulling the half-naked Zexion into his lap.

"Zexy!" he purred, nuzzling the squirming emo's head. "You're all nice and clean and you smell of vanilla!"

"Let go Demyx!" he growled, struggling against the mullet-ed boy's grasp. "You're gonna make my towel fall off!"

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and smirking mischievously. Zexion glared.

"I have to get up at 4:00 AM tomorrow morning, and it is already 11:00," his visible eye narrowed even further. "I am going to sleep right now. You are welcome to stay up, but as you were falling asleep on my couch, I highly doubt you would last long." Demyx pouted and let Zexion get up. He followed the shorter boy to the bed room, moping like a kicked puppy. Zexion dug through one of his dresser draws and tossed a long pair of pants to Demyx, before pulling a shorter pair out for himself. The both changed with fairly little fuss since Zexion was never obvious about his watching and Demyx was too busy pouting to try to molest his lover again.

"Dem," he said softly as they climbed into bed. "It's the storm, isn't it." Dem gave him a guilty look and glanced away.

"Maybe…" Just then the storm let loose in earnest, and there was a hudge flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder almost immediately after.

Demyx screamed and grabbed onto Zexion. Zexion rolled his eyes and put a soothing hand on the taller boy's back. "Shhh, it's alright, it's just an atmospheric electrostatic discharge followed by sound that varies by distance." Dmeyx raised his head and gave Zexion a dry look.

"Big words aren't exactly comforting-AH!" He screamed again as lightning struck once more and burrowed his head in Zexion chest. The Cloaked Schemer Felt a flash of concern and gently stroked Demyx's hair.

"Well, despite your hate for large words, that's really all it is, and I'm right here," he murmured, gently kissing his empty-headed blonde on the forehead. "So just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"But I can still hear the thunder," Demyx muttered sleepily, pulling the blankets higher till it covered his nose.

"I'll hum to you then, just go to sleep," Zexion grumbled, blushing slightly. Demyx humed happily before falling silent. Zexion sighed and began t sing under his breath, forcing the music-loving blonde to listen focus more on his voice and less on the thunder around them.

_You're giving my so many things lately._

_You're all I need._

_You smiled at me and said_

_"Wish I could prove I love you,_

_You see, I can easily walk on water."_

_Well maybe later you'll understand_

_It's enough when you say so._

_And really,_

_You are quite that simple._

_Never walk away,_

_Never make me say_

_"Please, Demyx, don't go."_

_Simple and clean is the way that you make me feel_

_Alright?_

_I'll never let you go._

_Hold me._

_Whatever lays beyond this morning_

_Can wait until the dawn._

_Regardless of annoyances,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all;_

_I'm not like I was before._

Zexion stopped his soft singing, his face still red. Of course he had a good voice; Demyx told him over and over that they needed to do a duet sometime; He just preferred to keep that talent between him and his idiotic blonde. He kissed said mullet head gently on the lips before burrowing into the blankets himself, a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Fffwe~! Such cutesy-ness! Sweet Zexy is so cute! I have a weakness for him~!<p>

Lookit me; not updating for months and now posting TWO days in a row? With ANOTHER chapter for On the Air with Organization 13 ON THE WAY? Seriously; look out for flying pigs. (Grabs umbrella)

Yeah, I've had this on my computer for FOREVER and I finally finished it and got it up! :D YAYS! Ahh, I am such a hopeless Zemyx fangirl~ hahaha! This is sorta a companion to the second chapter of OTAwO13. I almost thought about making it part of Behind the voices, but decided against it. The world needs more happy One-shot Zemyx Fluff :)

The song is based on "Simple And Clean" which is basically Kingdom Hearts' theme song, but I changed the words so that it's more something that Zexion would sing to Demyx. The original song obviously does not belong to me (glares at empty piggy bank) BUT this short happy parody version, is mine. Would you guys and gals like to hear-sorry, no, READ the full version sometime, along with other versions I made for the other members? Let me know if you do!

HMMM... time to look up some more Zemyx fics I believe... teehee!

;)

~Seo


End file.
